


your heart, it looks just like mine

by komkommertijd



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessional Sex, Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komkommertijd/pseuds/komkommertijd
Summary: When Lando promises Max a fuckbuddy, he doesn't really hope for something serious and at that point, he might as well take the bare minimum if that's all he can get. He would have expected a lot, but not this kind of outcome. He knows that Charles can be a little shit sometimes and yet he didn't even dare to think that he would be capable ofthis.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	your heart, it looks just like mine

**Author's Note:**

> If I have to go to horny jail, I'm dragging you all with me :)
> 
> I'm really not the best at writing smut yet, so a bit of practice can never hurt I guess. Also with a bit of plot, because I still need to improve that as well. It's all just a bit of training, in the end, so please don't judge me, I'm doing my best. I've never posted anything Omegaverse related before, which certainly makes this entire thing just all the more anxiety-inducing to me haha
> 
> Somehow writing this took like four days? I have no idea what took me so long but I struggled with ... everything, so what's new. I sincerely hope that this turned out readable anyway. Have fun reading it and please do me the favor of ignoring my dumb mistakes, English is not my first language. Thank you for understanding that and for choosing to read this, it means the world to me.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> (Title from Freakin' Out On The Interstate by Briston Maroney - it doesn't have much to do with the fic, it just sounded poetic. Oh, but Max does freak out a bit, does that count?)

“You need a mate.”

Max chokes on his coffee. It is barely 8 am on a Monday morning and Lando gazes back at him from the other side of the table, a spoon of oatmeal that tastes like carton in one hand and an unimpressed look on his face. Max swallows down the coffee, coughs violently, and wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. Lando averts his eyes to shovel more food into his mouth.

The thing about Max is, that out of the four students sharing this dorm, he is the only unmated one. Even Lando has a boyfriend, which is fairly impressive. Normally that would be fine, if he was a Beta like Alex or Nico from his biology course, but Max is an unmated Omega with no motivation to find a partner. He would try, but there hasn't been anyone he finds interesting and trustworthy enough in a long time, no one who isn't way out of his league, anyway.

“Max, even I get sick of you after two days when you're in heat and I'm an omega myself.” Max is well aware of that, it's one of the reasons why Charles avoids the dorm for a week every two months and he's really glad about Lando's boyfriend not pestering him for a while, no matter the circumstance.

And it's not like Max has never tried, but none of his relationships have worked out before, he hasn't managed to keep anyone around for longer than a few months and none of his past partners has ever felt comfortable enough to help him through his heat - or that's what he likes to tell himself.

“Okay, you know what? I'll find someone for you. Charles knows some people who, like, know other people, shouldn't be too hard, right?”

When Lando promises Max a fuckbuddy, he doesn't really hope for something serious and at that point, he might as well take the bare minimum if that's all he can get. He would have expected a lot, but not this kind of outcome. He knows that Charles can be a little shit sometimes and yet he didn't even dare to think that he would be capable of _this_. He wants to dig a hole and disappear in it when the plan kicks into motion two weeks before his heat is supposed to hit.

“Uh, Max?” a voice behind him asks when he is busy talking to Nico about molecular genetics over lunch, comparing notes and preparing for their next class, and for the second time in a month, Max almost chokes in surprise. When he looks up from his too expensive pasta, he is looking right into the very handsome face of Daniel Ricciardo.

Whom he's had a crush on for more than a year, and Charles was the first one to find out about that, on one of Max's not so bright days and after one shot of vodka too many. Max makes a mental note to break his neck later while simultaneously nodding and hoping that Daniel understands that as some kind of an answer.

He watches as the older student sits down on the empty chair next to him, sending an apologetic smile Nico's way, they seem to know each other, and then Max feels his face heat up with Daniel's attention fully on him, melting under the warmth of his eyes.

“Charles said you need someone to help you through your heat,” he begins, and Nico sees that as his cue to leave, not as chill about the entire situation as the Alpha. Max really, really regrets even getting up that morning, let alone leaving his dorm. He isn't very keen on discussing his sex life in public. With Daniel, of all people. He will definitely kill Charles, even if he's most likely stronger than him. Max doesn't care.

“And uh, well, he asked me. To do that, I mean.”

Max runs his fingers through his hair in despair and sighs quietly, swallowing down his embarrassment. He can't drag Daniel into this, or anyone else really, and he should free him from that situation as soon as possible.

Daniel is everything Max has never been. He studies aeronautical engineering, plays basketball, he's popular and Max's type and, most importantly, he's an Alpha. He's not any different than most of the popular kids, except for his seemingly neverending kindness and the fact that he doesn't really like alcohol all that much. He's undeniably hot, with his bright smiles and dark eyes hidden behind curls grown too long and Max wants nothing but to hide in his bed and die to escape his misery. Charles is such an idiot.

“You really don't have to, Charles is just being a dick,” he says, aiming for some kind of tone that hides his embarrassment and the tremble in his voice. Daniel laughs and shifts on his chair, Max slowly loses his mind at the sound.

“Well, if you should change your mind, someone you know probably has my number.”

And just like that, Daniel disappears in the crowd, blending into the buzzing business of the campus. Max stares after him, drops his head on his folder, and barely holds back a scream. This is a terrible, terrible joke.

It is not a joke, as he finds out that evening, but a serious inquiry that Charles more or less accidentally set up for him. He casually admits it when Max is cramped on the sofa between George and Lando for their weekly movie night with one bony elbow wedged between his ribs on each side, right before he snatches the only bag of potato chips they have left from Max's hands.

“It was Dan's offer, I actually asked him for someone else's number and he said he would do it.”

Max's heart skips a beat, though Daniel probably wants nothing serious out of this, it's really just the easiest way to get laid, and Max never wanted anything to begin with, and he plays with his phone for the remainder of the movie, trying to figure out the mess in his head.

He's had sex before, of course, but anxious fumbling and selfish behavior left a sour aftertaste in his mouth. He's not exactly scared, just a little unsure of what to do, how to figure this mess out and how to fit as much of this into the time frame he has before Daniel dumps him and moves on to find another partner, someone prettier and funnier than Max, whom he can love sincerely. Max isn't used to the concept of being lovable all that much.

He runs into Daniel on his way across campus on the following Wednesday after class and he tries to smile at him, he really does, but it's difficult when he's so painfully reminded of their earlier encounter with the memory burned into his conscious mind.

“Maxy! Have you thought about, you know, my offer?” Max wants to say that he has, because he spent most of his waking moments with freaking out about whatever prank the universe is pulling on him there, and he wants to decline it, but Daniel just called him Maxy and it makes his brain short circuit.

“I have.”

"And?" They're alone, with no one listening, no friends or acquaintances around, other students minding their own business as they pass them on their way, and Daniel looks at him with what appears like a glimpse of hope, though Max is pretty sure it's all just a dream at this point anyway, and he really can't, because who else is going to help him out. And fuck, it's Daniel, he's only ever imagined doing this with Daniel for the past pathetic months of his life.

“I- yeah, let's do it.”

They exchange numbers before they part ways and Max feels so jittery and confused and so happy after Daniel hugs him goodbye that he almost considers thanking Charles for setting this up.

He finds out that Daniel is nice to talk to outside of that entire chaos they dragged each other into, always enthusiastic and fast to text back. He pays attention to the things Max says and compliments him ever so smoothly when he spots a chance. They do discuss all the stuff left unspoken before though, things like birth control and where to meet up. They settle on Max's dorm because Daniel says something about a comfortable environment and Max dares to suggest that option, knowing that doing this at Daniel's place would probably trigger his anxiety more than anything. Daniel agrees without a question and slowly but surely, Max feels grateful that he said yes in the first place.

Max is nervous during the days leading up to it. Paying attention in class feels so much more difficult now with Daniel occupying every part of his mind, much worse than the haziness foreshadowing his heat could ever impact him. He's not a nervous wreck, he manages to contain himself pretty well, and not even Charles, who usually notices everything always, questions his absentminded behavior, but he can't help the nausea that wells up when he looks at his own reflection in his bathroom mirror.

When Daniel does knock on his door the next Friday at precisely 5:32 pm, Max is far past the point of his infinite embarrassment. He's hot all over and his shirt is clinging to him like a second layer of skin, cheeks red with warmth and eyes losing focus every now and then, and if he wasn't convinced before, all he can think now is _fuck it, what could go wrong_. Daniel smiles hesitantly before he steps into the cramped dorm room and Max is suddenly so hyper-aware of the Alpha in his bedroom, Daniel in his bedroom. He doesn't quite want to fit into the room, looking unsure and conflicted with the collar of his dark shirt hanging loosely around his neck that distracts Max in such an unwanted manner.

Daniel exhales shakily before he steps closer to Max, over the open Chemistry binder on the floor and around the pants Max had carelessly thrown to the ground the night prior, toeing off his black sneakers in a wobbly motion. His socks are bright pink against the floor and Max would've made a comment about it if he wasn't feeling so hot.

“Do you-,” Daniel begins, his words trailing off into nowhere. Max nods firmly, knowing exactly what Daniel was going to ask him, or at least he's pretty sure. The Alpha mimics his motion, takes another step towards him.

“Okay,” Max croaks, throat suddenly too dry with the smell of Daniel intoxicating him. Daniel doesn't smell any different than he usually does, still the unmistakable musk of an Alpha coated over by deodorant and coffee stains, still Daniel. It's comforting and yet Max feels like he's slowly losing his mind.

The air is thick with arousal already, mostly his own, Max can feel it on his skin, in his muscles and bones, seeping into every fiber of his body and consuming him whole, and Daniel swallows hard around the lump in his throat and the growl he lets out is supposed to be comforting but Max wants, he wants it all so badly that his breath hitches and his fingers itch with the need to touch, to feel Daniel against him.

Max has never kissed another guy before, but Daniel's lips feel so right when they brush against his that he questions why he hasn't done it sooner. They are soft against Max's own chapped ones, with the coaxing force of Daniel behind it. He feels his hands on him, hesitant as they cup his cheeks and pull him closer by the waist, hot like a brand mark on his body, careful like he might break if handled too roughly. He doesn't know where to put his own, settles for one on Daniel's cheek, and the other one on his neck, just the tips of his fingers on his warm skin.

He's half-hard against his thigh already, Max can feel that, and his brain can't catch up with the weight of what is happening, with how their teeth click, the tiny whimper that escapes him when Daniel gently bites his bottom lip, the way his stomach churns when Daniel's tongue brushes against his own. Max's head is swimming, light and empty of all thoughts that don't revolve around Daniel and only when they pull away for air, sweaty foreheads pressed together and their hot breath mingling between them, Max's head clears up enough for him to feel overwhelmed by their situation, with Daniel so close and the want burning him alive.

The sheets are cool underneath Max's heated back when Daniel carefully removes his shirt and maneuvers him to lay down, and he feels goosebumps rising on his arms with the tentative touches of Daniel's fingers against his skin, drawing lines of cold fire up his stomach, ghosting over his ribs, getting used to the foreign body underneath him. Daniel knows what he's doing, more than Max does, and yet he takes his time to explore thoroughly, finding sensitive spots with his lips and teeth, pressing some wrong buttons, and chuckling about it apologetically when Max informs him and helps him to find the right ones.

They end up with the fabric of their boxers making up the only barrier between them and Max gets lost in the motion, wishes he could get used to the soothing warmth of having someone else, Daniel, so close to himself, of tentative touches and low noises in the confidence of his bedroom.

Daniel slowly grinds down against him, lips still attached to Max's jaw. He can feel the vibrations of his soothing grumbling against his skin and moans softly with a new wave of heat washing over him, slick ruining his boxers.

“Is this okay?” Daniel asks when he detaches himself from Max and gently runs his fingers along the hem of his boxers. Max nods, hesitant smiles being exchanged in the middle before Daniel focusses on the task at hand of undressing them both.

Daniel takes his time, and as much patience as he can probably muster up, taking Max apart underneath him, mouthing at his cock while fingering him open in skilled movements, making the Omega whimper with how good he takes care of him. He's still so gentle, asking Max for reassurance, searching his eyes for consent before adding another finger, and Max feels his heartbeat quicken in response.

He sits up at the edge of the mattress when he's satisfied with his work, picking up his own pants from the floor to retrieve the condoms they agreed he would be in charge of buying and Max lets his head fall back onto his pillow, watching how the light filtering through the blinds dances across Daniel's back with every tiny shift of his muscles, and wonders how he got so lucky.

“You alright?”

“More than alright,” he assures the Alpha and smiles back at him and the flutter spreading through his chest makes him doubt himself for a second, makes him doubt whether this is really nothing more than a stupid crush. No one has ever handled him with the kind of care Daniel shows him before, not afraid to treat him equal yet careful enough to watch his every breath, looking for a signal to stop should he feel uncomfortable. He doesn't, because Daniel is soft and not afraid to talk about it all, because he makes it easier for Max not to feel embarrassed about his body and everything that comes with it. Daniel is the first person to ever make Max feel like what he is doesn't matter, like being an Omega is okay and that heats can maybe be okay too when he has an Alpha like Daniel to take care of him, that he can feel comfortable in his own skin, writhing underneath the appreciative gaze of a pleased Alpha.

“What are you thinking about?” Daniel wants to know when he moves back into his earlier position on top of Max, running his fingers through the Omega's sweaty hair and smiling at him almost lovingly, eyes warm and inviting, and Max can't help himself. He reaches out and ends with one hand pulling Daniel closer, resting in the back of his neck, and kissing him feels more unhurried then, like they can take all the time they need.

“Just about how lucky I am to be doing this with you,” he admits, whispered into the barely-there space between their lips, and feels his cheeks heat up. Daniel connects their lips once more in reply and nuzzles Max's cheek, coaxing an airy chuckle out of him. He can feel Daniel's smile against his skin and it soothes him, grounds him, takes some of the leftover anxiety off his shoulders.

“Yeah, I'm glad too.”

Max gets lost in Daniel's eyes briefly and neither of them dares to say anything, to move even the slightest bit, fearing that they will break the spell with uncalculated actions. He feels his heart hammering in his chest with a wave of anxiety welling back up because he's so vulnerable the way he's laying there, splayed out on the uncomfortable mattress in his bedroom with an Alpha he barely knows above him, bare and defenseless and he realizes that he trusts him, he trusts Daniel so much and unconditionally and it's the scariest thing Max has ever gone through. Yet, when he looks into Daniel's ever concerned eyes, when he feels his careful touches on his body and nods in confirmation for the umpteenth time, he finds that it's okay, because Daniel is probably scared too and they're doing this together, sharing something that is only for them to witness, and he can do that, only the two of them.

He holds on to Daniel's hand tightly at first, when he links their sweaty fingers together right before he pushes in, slowly, observing Max's every reaction, every twitch of his muscles, every change of his expression, until he bottoms out and releases the breath he's been holding in. Max opens his mouth in a silent scream, overwhelmed by the feeling of Daniel's cock stretching him open, by the realization that all of this is actually happening, that's it's not just another pathetic heat-induced wet dream of his but reality, Daniel's weight on top of his body knocking the air out of his lungs, his hot breath fanning against Max's neck, their hands still entwined, and he can't help the moan that escapes him when Daniel starts moving.

He only lets go of Daniel's hand once he dares to pick up speed, encouraged by the noises spilling over Max's lips, and instead, he moves his hands to Daniel's shoulders, to hold on to him with blunt nails digging into skin, to hold him close and pull him closer, as close as their position allows it anyway.

It's too much, the slick running down his thighs, Daniel's hands on his body, his lips on Max's throat, his delicious deep pace, how he manages to hit all the right spots to make Max come undone. He feels gross and so blissed out at the same time, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, chest flushed and an endless string of incoherent words and moans leaving him and it's too much and not enough.

He's chasing relief, not being granted that just yet, and the sensation of Daniel sucking a hickey into his skin, even if it's only one, a small one at that, even if it's far away from where a mark would lay one day, does things to him he's never felt before. He breathes out his name and Daniel growls lowly against his neck, holding on tighter, chasing the same goal as Max.

“Dan,” he moans, bordering on a sob of relief when he's finally, finally allowed to let go, the tension leaving his body when he comes all over his own stomach. It doesn't take long for Daniel to follow and only when Max is stretched to his fullest with Daniel's knot linking them together, heat rippling through him, when Daniel gently runs his nose along Max's mark juncture and tries to calm his own breath, when the looming haze of Max's heat finally wears off for a moment and allows him to catch a clear thought, it's only then that he realizes - he just called Daniel by a nickname.

Nicknames aren't a bad thing, not at all, it's just that Max has never called him Dan before, he didn't feel entitled to do so, and now it just slipped out of him in the one second he lost focus. It's ridiculous, he literally has Daniel's knot inside him as he thinks about this issue and he can't help himself but smile at his own stupidity.

“What's so funny?” Daniel asks with a chuckle when he comes back up to look at Max and he's smiling too because of course, he is, it's still Daniel, after all. He looks disheveled, to put it mildly, and Max feels a blush creeping onto his cheeks with the weird pride of knowing that it's him who caused Daniel to look like that, curls in disarray, his smile still soft and blissed out. Max can't get enough of it.

“Nothing,” he replies, too tired to explain, weirdly scared of Daniel's reaction, not wanting to be judged.

“You can lay down for a second, by the way,” he adds when he notices that Daniel is still leaning on his arms to keep his weight up. He looks conflicted and Max blinks in a way that tries to convert reassurance, and Daniel goes back to nuzzling his neck, his head resting on Max's chest. It should definitely feel gross with all the different body fluids sticking to their skin, but they're both too exhausted to care, in need of a moment of rest before they can think clearly again. Max wraps his arms around Daniel's shoulders and closes his eyes, smiling when Daniel grumbles comfortingly against his chest.

“I know this is the worst moment to admit it, but I've been crushing on you for a year already,” Max blurts out after a while, disturbing the peace between them, and he feels a sudden pang of panic in his chest. He just ruined it all.

“Oh, I know. Charles told me.”

“Charles did _what_?”

Daniel lifts his head to look at Max, not saying anything but watching him closely, and Max feels his heartbeat quickening, he's so confused. If Daniel knew, then why-

“I think he had enough of me sulking about my dumb crush on you, so he snapped.”

Max opens his mouth to say something. He can't find fitting words for this situation, too caught up in confusion after the sudden revelation. None of this made sense, why on Earth would Daniel Ricciardo have a crush on him?

“I'm sorry for not telling you before, I know it was wrong and I should've said something, I just- I was too scared to tell you.”

The silence that follows feels heavy on Max's tongue, dries out his throat, and yet he knows he needs to say something before Daniel freaks out. He feels like he's going to wake up from yet another daydream every second.

“God, we're both idiots,” he finally says and laughs, his chest colliding with Daniel's in the motion and he's so embarrassed and happy and while he still can't fully process what the hell just happened, he feels Daniel's shoulders shake with laughter underneath his palms, feels his hand carefully cupping his face, the way it fits perfectly, like this is how it is meant to be.

“I'm so in love with you, it's almost scary.”

Daniel doesn't say anything in return, just flashes another soft smile at Max, eyes carefully tracing every uneven spot, every tiny scar, every freckle, his already kiss-swollen lips, until they catch his own, and it seems like he's drowning in them, and then Max blinks and the tension breaks.

“Okay?” he whispers, barely audible, voice rough with emotions taking his breath away, and Max's heart melts.

“Okay.”

Kissing someone has never felt this right before.

**Author's Note:**

> (You can find me on [Tumblr](https://komkommertijd.tumblr.com/) if you want to!)


End file.
